I Will Survive
by moonlightfan44
Summary: This is a Suite Life on Deck fanfic. Cody and his friends encounter Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, Freddy Krueger, and Chucky. Everything isn't what it seems when they team up and plan to kill everyone on board. Who will die? Who will survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my 3rd story, and obviously it's a Suite Life on Deck story. This story isn't a crossover, but it does have Michael Myers in it. Be warned! Lol. Just kidding. The story is mostly Cody's POV. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Cody's POV

Hi. My name is Cody Martin, and I am 16 years old. I'm the smartest kid in my school, and everyone calls me a nerd. I know, even my brother. But, let's cut to the chase. About a week ago, I encountered someone that changed my life forever. Michael Myers. Now, you're probably thinking that when I said he changed my life forever, you think I'm saying something good about him. I'm not. Ever since I came to 7 Seas High, I had the best friends anyone would want, with the exception of fartbag Woody. We're good pals though. Anyways, ever since Michael came on board, London's been a lot nicer and Woody finally got some sense knocked into him. This is because our lives were about to take a left turn down Elm Street. Did I say Elm Street? Yes I did!! Michael wasn't the only psycho on board. Freddie, Jason, and even Chucky came on board!! I didn't know what to think!! Here's what happened when they came on board.

_  
1 Week Earlier_

"_RUNNN!!!!!!" Cody screamed. Bailey pulled him aside. They hid under one of the tables._

"_Cody, in case we die......" Bailey started to say. Cody looked into her eyes, which now were filled with tears, he smiled._

"_I love you." He said. She kissed him on the lips. _

"_I love you too." Bailey said and started to cry. He hugged her._

"_Bailey, I don't want to put your life in danger." Cody said. "So you have to listen to me carefully, and promise you'll do what I tell you." He said. Bailey nodded._

"_You need to run. And leave the ship." Cody said._

"_No! I won't leave you!" Bailey said. Cody grabbed her hand._

"_You have to. I won't let you die. If he killed you, I would NEVER be able to live with myself!" Cody said. "I love you. So you have to leave the ship and stay as far away from it as possible." He said. _

"_But Cody, what about you?" Bailey asked, Tears filled Cody's eyes._

"_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Cody said. "But in case I die, keep me in your heart." Cody said and placed his hand on her heart. Bailey nodded._

"_I love you Cody!!" Bailey said and hugged him. He kissed her one last time._

"_I love you too. Now run!!" Cody said. She looked into his eyes one last time and ran, and left the ship."_


	2. Trouble for Both of Us

**A/N: The rest of the story is mostly in Cody's POV. This can be very confusing as this is my first POV story, and in some parts I don't even know what I'm talking about. Oh, this chapter starts the week that Michael arrives. In other words, the Prologue was just talking about the Present Day and what happened when the psychos arrived.**

Chapter 1

"Cody, you need to lighten up a little bit." Zack said on the way out of his cabin. I looked at him and glared. He was taken aback.

"How can I lighten up when you poured orange soda in my shoes?" I asked. Zack just laughed. "And then put whipped cream on top of it?" He laughed again. I slapped his back hard enough that he choked.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, but it's too late to change your shoes now. We're late for class." Zack said. My eyes went wide.

"We're late!!?" I asked. Zack nodded. "Oh no!! I've never been late for anything in my life!!!" I cried. Zack put his arm around my shoulders.

"No need to worry. I'm late for everything, and you don't see me complaining." Zack said. I cried again. "Oh come on! I need to look good." Zack said and took his arm off me.

"No you don't!" I said in between crying. Zack shook his head.

"You don't want to look like that when we get into class. You wouldn't want Bailey seeing you like this." Zack said. I calmed down.

"You're right." I said and wiped the tears from my eyes. We finally walked into the classroom. We took our seats.

"Zack and Cody Martin?!" Ms. Tuttweiler said. I looked her way. "I'm surprised at both of you." She said. "Well, I'm not surprised for Zack, but I am for you Cody." Ms. Tuttweiler said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tuttweiler. Zack poured orange soda in my shoes, and then poured whipped cream on top of it." I said. Everyone laughed except for Bailey and London. London looked confused and went back to filing her nails. "Now my shoes are sticky!" I said and took my shoe off and poured it on the floor. Everyone laughed again. This time even Bailey laughed. I looked at her, and she frowned and turned the other way.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Cody." Ms. Tuttweiler said. "Zack, detention." She said. I laughed, so did everyone else.

"No fair!" Zack said. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you made yourself and Cody late." She said.

"Well, I'm always late!! And you don't say anything." Zack said. Ms. Tuttweiler hit the blackboard with her ruler.

"Well, Zack, class is over. That's why." Ms. Tutweiller said. Our mouths went wide.

"We missed 1st period?" I asked as everyone else was getting up, except for me and Zack.

"Yeah, most of it." She said. "Cody you can leave. Zack, you have to stay." She said. I stood up.

"But why?" He asked.

"Cody's always here for class, not late or anything, except today. Cody you can leave. I'll make an exception just this once."

"Thanks, Ms. Tuttweiler." I said. "I will make up the work later, don't worry." I said.

"Cody, but you already did the work for today, silly!" She said. I smiled, and Zack made a weird face.

"Oh I know." I said and left the room happily. Zack crossed his arms and layed his head down on his desk.

"How long to I have to stay here?" Zack asked.

"For 15 minutes." She said and Zack smiled. "I just don't want to waste my time staying in here, watching you." She said.

"Sweet!" Zack said. "That means I get to leave here soon!" Zack said.

"Yes, but don't try to pull off any shenanigans." She said and sat down at her desk.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do that?" Zack asked.

"Well I don't know Zack, let's see." She said. "You poured orange soda in your brother's shoes and then poured whipped cream on top." She said. Zack laughed. She looked up.

"Don't forget, I mixed them up together." Zack said and laughed.

"See Zack. Maybe this is why I keep you after class." She said and he stopped laughing and frowned. He layed his head back down on the desk.

15 minutes passed and Zack left the room. He went into my room.

"Does anybody ever knock?" I asked and looked at Zack.

"I don't have to. I'm your twin brother and I'm older than you." Zack said and closed the door. I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "All you ever do is study." He said.

"And all you ever are is a big pain in my butt." I said and sat up and continued studying my book.

"Aww Cody, I'm sorry you feel that way." Zack said and put his arm around me.

"Zack, I'm studying." I said and frowned.

"I know that!" Zack said. "What's your point?" He asked.

"My point is, if you don't get the hell out of my room, I'm gonna kick your ass!" I said. Zack frowned and got up.

"Ok ok. Fine I'm leaving." He said and headed for the door. I looked up at him. He opened the door and left, screaming something on the other side of the dooe.

"Whatever Zack!" I said and layed back down on my stomach and studied my book.


	3. What a Cool Looking Doll

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long to come up with another chapter. I got a little bit of Writer's Block. Thanks for the reviews! **

**  
**Chapter 2

"Oh my god." I said and flipped the page. "The textbook totally lied!" I screamed. Just then, Woody walked in with a Chili Dog in his one hand, and banana pudding in his other hand.

"Hey Cody. Watcha doin'?" Woody asked, stuffing his face. I barely understood what he was saying. He got Chili all over his face. I laughed and he smiled.

"Umm....Woody?" I asked. He nodded. "Chili dogs and Banana pudding really don't go together." I said. He nodded again. "I just got this carpet replaced last week. Please, please, don't get any chili stains on the rug!" I said, rather loudly.

"How could you afford to get the carpet replaced?" He asked and sat down in his bed. I looked at him.

"Well, I didn't really pay for it. London made a deal with me." I said. He just laughed, cracking up. I frowned at him and closed the book and threw it on the floor. That startled him.

"London made a deal with you?" He asked, still laughing, with food in his mouth.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "I think she turned a few tables." I said, Woody just looked around the room. "Woody, it's just a saying." I said.

"Oh, right. I knew that." He said. He sat his chili down on the bed. "I'm gonna use the toilet." He said.

"Yeah, like I needed to know that." I said, he walked into the bathroom and I picked up the book. I heard a scream from the other side of the bathroom door. Woody walked out with a doll in his hands. My eyes went wide.

"Hey Cody, look what I found." Woody said. I just had a momentary flashback. That doll looked like the doll on Child's Play. It was Chucky. I screamed.

"Woody, get that thing out of my face!" I said. He frowned.

"Why?" He asked. "But it's so cool!" He said, putting the doll closer to my face. I screamed again and jumped off my bed, and hid under it.

"Oh come on Cody!" He said. I closed my eyes. "It's just a doll. He's so cute looking." He said.

"Yeah, well, he also wants to kill you." I said. Woody screamed. "Told ya." I said.

"Cody, like this doll is gonna kill me." He said. Zack walked in and found Woody with a doll in his hands.

"Cool doll!!!" Zack screamed. He snatched it out of Woody's hands.

"Hey, is this that doll off of Child's Play?" Zack asked, inspecting the doll.

"Yeah!" I said. "It's Chucky!" I said.

"Cody, do I want to know why you're under the bed?" Zack asked. I didn't answer.

"He got scared of that doll." Woody said. Zack cracked up.

"Oh my god!!! It's a doll!" Zack said. "It's not gonna kill you!" He said. "That's just if you watch Child's Play or Chucky." He said and threw Chucky on my bed.

"How do you know?" I asked getting out from under my bed.

"Because, it's a doll." He said and made a face. "It's not gonna hurt you." He said. "It's a doll for crying out loud! It's not like it's gonna come to life or something." He said, reassuring me. "Come on. I wanted to know if you guys wanted dinner." He said.

"You're treating?" I asked surprised. He laughed.

He scoffed. "No! London is! But Mr. Moseby is taking you, me, Woody, Bailey, and London." He said.

"Ok. Cool. I was hungry anyway." I said. Zack looked at Woody's bed and made a face.

"Don't you want to get rid of that?" Zack asked. Woody looked over to his bed.

"Oh yeah. I'll just eat it on the way." He said, picking up the chili dog and banana pudding. Me and Zack exchanged glances and made a disgusted face. I took the room key and turned out the light. I closed my door and we headed to dinner. Just then, Chucky's mouth turned into a smile. He chuckled.


	4. Dolls Send Messages Through Songs

**A/N: I'm gonna terribly regret this, as I have school tomorrow, but I got very bored. Plus. I'm not all that tired. Don't be surprised if I upload a few tonight.**

Chapter 3

Cody, Zack, Bailey, Woody, London, and Moseby walked to the most fabulous French restaurant in Paris. The boat has docked, so they won't be leaving for awhile anyway. They walked inside and there was music that was playing, and it was English. The song sounded very familiar to Cody. And it just started.

_Far Away_

_This time, this place_

_Misuses, Mistakes_

_Too long, too wait_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just once chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"Hey, I know that song." I said. We waited at the podium where a waiter came a couple seconds later and sat us down at a table. London had a huge smile lit on her face. The waiter was cute. London looks like she was about to drool. The waiter smiled and asked what they wanted to drink. A minute later, the waiter set down the drinks, smiled at London, she waved, he waved back, and he left.

"Isn't it kind of odd that they're playing American music in France?" Bailey asked. I nodded.

"I find it strange, but I guess we just have a lot of famous bands from America that can attract the whole world, like Hannah Montana." I said. Bailey nodded. "Oh that date was great!" I said and leaned over and kissed Bailey. She kissed me back.

"Eww!! I think I'm gonna puke!" Zack said. Cody and Bailey laughed. So did London. "No visuals please." He said. We all laughed again. Then a song came on that was familiar to Zack. "Hey, I know this song! It's Rihanna." Zack said.

_Disturbia_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_I'm a light on my head_

_Don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night _

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies_

_You're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in Disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Your mind is in Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

"Awesome!" London said. "I love this song!" London said. Zack nodded.

"So do I." Zack said. I just realized something.

"You know what these songs mean?" I asked.

"Yeah, a guy who misses his girlfriend, and a girl who's gone crazy." Zack said. I frowned at him.

"No! They're sending us a message!" I said. They just looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, Chad said been far away for far too long, and Rihanna said am I scaring you tonight." I said.

"What's your point?" Zack asked. I groaned.

"That doll I sending us a message!" I whispered.

"Yeah right." Zack said. "There's no such thing as dolls coming to life." He said.

"No, but can't you tell?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Well, I gotta go back and see what's Chucky's real problem." I said and got up and left the restaurnaut.

"Cody!!" They all yelled. They went after him. 5 minutes later the waiter came over to the table and found them gone. He sighed.


	5. Major Crisis

**A/N: In the last chapter I mentioned two songs. They were Far Away - Nickelback and Disturbia – Rihanna. If you wanna listen to them, search them on YouTube. They both kick ass.**

Chapter 4

I walked on the ship and on to the Sky Deck. I walked to my room and opened the door. Chucky wasn't on my bed anymore.

"What the....!!?" I screamed. Just then, Bailey, London, Moseby, Zack, and Woody walked in the room.

"There you are Cody!" Mr. Moseby said, relieved.

"You're happy you found me?" I asked.

"Well, if I didn't find you, I'd have to report it to your mom, and she'd have my head for dinner." He said.

"Why would she have your head for dinner?" London asked. "Your blood tastes horrible!" She said disgusted. Bailey frowned, along with everyone else. Woody nodded.

"London's right. His blood does taste horrible." Woody said. Zack took a step back. London smiled and nodded. Moseby's eyebrow raised.

"Woody and London, how do you know that?" I asked and looked the other way.

"Long story." London said. Woody nodded, eating an ice cream cone.

"Man, where is that dang doll!?" I asked, looking through things and throwing them everywhere. They all had to dodge the items.

"Cody, is this absolutely necessary?" Zack asked and dodged another item.

"YES! I have to find that stupid doll and get rid of it." I said. I turned around, my face now tomato red. I could feel it. "Where's Bailey?" I asked.

"She was here just a minute ago." London said. "Oh well. I gotta go and get another mani-pedi." London said and left.

"Unbelievable!" I said.

–

Bailey went to the bathroom. London came in the room. Bailey screamed. She came out of the bathroom with a doll on her back. She took the doll off and threw it on London's bed. London screamed and threw Chucky on the floor.

"Eww! It's hideous!" London said and sat on her bed.

"Cody!" Bailey screamed. I went in her room a second later.

"I found the scary doll you were looking for." She said and handed it to me.

"London, did you see the doll?" I asked. She looked up. "It'll kill us all!" I said, Bailey frowned. London raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah the thing is wearing the worst clothes I've ever seen in my life!" London said.

"Clothes aren't the problem!" I said. Zack came in and I threw the doll at him. He screamed.

"We've got a major crisis on our hands people!" I said.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Sorry I haven't updated any chapters in awhile. I just started school August 30, and haven't had time to make any. Plus, I was so damn depressed these last few weeks. My aunt died September 4, then the 9th I went to her funeral. And 2 weeks ago, my iPod, computer & cellphone broke! UGHHHH! :( Like they say, bad things come in threes. I got a new iPod and a cellphone replacement, cuz I only had it since July. But now all my damn photos are gone off my phone and computer. I can't get a new computer until Christmas. And LAST Monday, the 21st, I got a cold and ended up staying out of school for 2 days 'cause of a fever. So I'm pretty miserable. I STILL have a cold. :( I hope you understand. But, I will get a couple of chapters done on this and some of my other stories either this weekend or sometime next week. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

~Megan a.k.a moonlightfan44


	7. Let's All Piss Chucky Off

**A/N: Hey, it's Megan. Sorry I haven't updated in like, 3 months. I was really busy, and I just got a new computer this past Christmas. It's amazing!! I also just got new classes, so I had to settle in there. Anyway, here's chapter......5, I think? :D**

Chapter 5

"Major crisis? Who says that anymore?" Woody asked. I just glared at him.

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!!

_What the hell, I thought._ I woke up. When I opened my eyes, I had sweat pouring down my face. I sat up and realized I was on the floor.

"Cody, are you ok?" Bailey asked, rubbing my back. I gazed around the room with wide eyes. I realized I was breathing pretty hard. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dude, you fainted." Woody said.

"I did?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"We thought we were gonna have to get the nurse." London said.

"Get the nurse?" I asked, confused. London nodded.

"Your temperature was pretty high." Zack said. He made a face and said, "It still probably is."

"Here, let's get you up." Moseby said. They all came by my side and helped me up. When I was on my feet, I started shaking and almost fell over. Woody caught me.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with me?" I asked, worried.

"We don't know, but I'll escort you to the nurse's office." Moseby said. He then led me out of the room, while the rest stayed behind.

"Aww, I hope my poor Cody's ok." Bailey said, and made a puppy dog face.

"He's ok." Zack said. Bailey nodded. "But yeah, he's right, we should find that damned doll and chuck it out the port hole. Then our problem's solved." Zack said.

"For once, you're finally making sense." Bailey said and laughed. Zack smiled. "Let's start looking for it." Everybody nodded and started looking around the room for it.

"Oh wait. I think we might be looking in the wrong room." Bailey said.

"No, you're not. I brought it in here to give it some new clothes." London said.

"WHAT?!!!" Everyone shouted.

"You were supposed to tell us when you found the doll." Zack said.

"Oh." London said, looking around the room stupidly. Zack made a face.

"Man, now Cody will have my face for dinner." Zack said, and gulped.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I took care of him." London said. They looked at her in a weird way.

"What're you talking about?" Zack asked.

"He already knows I brought What's-His-Face in here." London said.

"No he doesn't." Zack said.

"Yes he does." London said.

" NO HE DOESN'T!!!" Zack said, raising his voice. "We were about to look for the doll when Cody passed out."

"We were?" London asked, confused. Bailey frowned.

"YES!!!" Bailey said, and shook her head.

"Did Chucky put you under a spell?" Woody asked.

"Who's Chucky?" London asked. Everyone groaned in unison.

"The doll, London. THE doll." Zack said.

"Oh yeah, him. What were we talking about?" London asked.

"Ughh, you're so helpful!" Zack said sarcastically. Bailey just slapped her hand to her face. London got shocked.

"Bailey, giving yourself a headache doesn't solve our problem." London said.

"Yeah, well, neither are you." Bailey said. All of the sudden there was a lot of banging on the door, from inside the bathroom. Everyone turned around. "What was that?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know. Check for us, will you?" Zack asked. Bailey glared at him. Woody and Zack slowly gave her a push.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!! Why do the girls always have to do everything?" Bailey asked.

"Because we love you." Zack said. "Now go on." He said and pushed her again. She slowly walked towards the bathroom door, looked back, and Zack gave her a hand gesture that signed, go. She slowly opened the door knob, and yanked the door open. She looked in the bathroom, and there was nothing in there. She closed the door.

"Absolutely nothing in there." Bailey said. Zack dropped his shoulders.

"Hmmph. Well, obviously there was something or someone in there, or we wouldn't have heard that banging." Zack said.

"Yeah, Zack's right." Woody said.

"Well, if you're so smart, you go check." Bailey said and walked back to them. Woody walked to the bathroom door and opened it. He closed it real quickly.

"Nope, she's right. Nothing in there." Woody said.

"Well check to see if he's in the shower." Zack said.

"No, we're not your slaves. You go check." Woody said and sat down on London's bed.

"Fine, wusses." Zack said.

"Hey, I'm not a wuss!" Bailey said.

"Oh, shut up." Zack said. Bailey frowned. Zack walked in the bathroom and opened the shower curtains. There was absolutely NOTHING in there like Bailey and Woody had said. He came out of the bathroom and shut the door. "Yup, you're right. Nothing in there." He said.

London walked in the bathroom and opened the cabinet on the counter. There he was. Chucky. He took the doll by it's hand, slammed the cabinet shut, came out of the bathroom, and threw Chucky on the bed. "Found him." London said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How'd you know where he was?" Zack asked.

"'Cause I'm smarter than you guys." London said. Everyone scoffed. And they soon started laughing. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm the dumbest smart girl on the ship." She said. Zack raised an eyebrow. He laughed again. Soon they all started laughing.

They were so caught up in laughing, they forgot about Chucky being on the bed. He frowned. What were they gonna do now?


	8. I'm Late! You Stupid Man

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the long wait guys!!! Had lots of stuff to do in these past 2 months. I had my classes changed back in February, and one of my classes was only one quarter, so I started the second part of the class last Monday. And you may already know, I'm kinda lazy. But I'll be updating my stories more often! This chapter is kind of dirty, so be warned! XD**

Chapter 6

Ughh, another day! My back's aching and my hair frizzed up as usual. Ughh! Time to get up. I walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, staring at the hideous sight before me. I shrieked. I got my comb and starting combing the knots out of my hair.

"Wake up in the morning, feeling like shit. I grab my cellphone, I'm out the door, I'm gonna have to spit. So I head to the store, tie my shoes. Buy a milkshake, maybe one. No wait, make that two. I'm talking play video games (games), writing down our names (names), oh damn, what a shame (shame). Oh no no, Bluetooth is really sick, eating with chopsticks, oh baby, touch my …..Oh nevermind! I'm late, once again, it's all your fault you stupid man. You're a queer, really near, just think before you hear. It takes time to spend a dime, so lick a lime! Eat with pride, you stupid mime, so suck a lime! I'm late, one again, it's all your fault you stupid man. You're a queer, really near, just think before you hear. I'm late, so suck my dick, wash your mouth before you lick. Eat my chips, they're really tasty, and don't stop until you stick them in dip." I turned around and Woody was clapping. I smiled and put my comb down.

"Dude, bro! That's really cool!! What do you call that catchy tune?" Woody asked me.

"It's called, 'I'm Late'. It's a parody of TiK ToK by Ke$ha." I said.

"Who wrote that?!! That was REALLY good!" Woody said.

"I wrote it, just now. Well, I didn't write it down on paper, I just made it up as I went along." I said. Woody nodded.

"Well, since you got down the first verse, why not come up with a second?" Woody suggested.

"Hmm...I guess so. But I don't know what yet. Let me think a minute." I said and sat down on my bed.

"I don't know." I looked up at Woody.

"Come on, Cody, you can do it!!" Woody said.

"I'll come up with a verse later, ok? Right now I gotta get dressed." I said. I got clothes out of my dresser and went into the bathroom to take a shower. While I was in there, I did think of something. Woody must've heard me, because when I came out of the bathroom, he asked me what I just sang.

"Baking a cake, use some flour, sugar will make it sour, put it in the oven, and wait for it to be done. Give your dog a bath, oops, I forgot the shampoo. Go outside, tumble in the dirt, getting turned on will make you squirt. I'm talking your hair is dry (dry), you look like a pigsty (sty), go get in the shower (ower), you're burning daylight hours (hours). I'm late, once again, it's all your fault you stupid man. You're a queer, really near, just think before you hear. It takes time to spend a dime, so lick a lime! Eat with pride, you stupid mime (you stupid mime), so suck a lime! I'm late, once again, it's all your fault you stupid man. You're a queer, really near, just think before you hear. I'm late, so eat some wings, why does it matter? Pitter patter. You look like the Mad Hatter. Go ahead and grind, let the clock wind, and don't stop until you screw your own mind." I sang, once again.

"Awesome!" Woody said. "You should think of some more. That's amazing!"

"I will, but we should take the girls out, and my brother, for dinner. Then I'll think of more lyrics." I said.

"Yeah." Woody said. And we left the room.

"I'm late, once again, it's all your fault you stupid man!!" Chucky sang. "Oh shit! Goddamned kids!! Get back here and teach me the next fucking verse!" Chuchy said, pissed off.


	9. Attack of the Killers: Part 1

**A/N: Hey! So sorry about the long wait! I just started school on the 30th, and I also have a job. That's part of what's been holding me back. I also realized I haven't updated it since April. I was on Writer's Block, and had to restore my computer in June, so I lost everything. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Well, here's Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

I was having the oddest dream ever. Chucky was in my bed, with a knife hovering over me, yelling out some weird words I've never heard before. He was cursing me out and threatening me, but I realized this wasn't a dream. This was really happening. A doll that Woody found was about to take my life. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't screaming, but I was just holding still, hoping that Chucky thought I wasn't scared of him, and put the knife down. But he didn't. He was still waving the thing around like it was a little boy's toy. I finally pulled the knife out of his hand, wondering what to do with it. Getting scared, I just threw it out the porthole. I know I just made the biggest mistake. Chucky threw me off of my bed, and jumped on top of me. I groaned in pain, and grabbed his arm from behind me and chucked him across my room. I got up and I didn't see him. It was bad enough that I was already late for class. I told myself I would just deal with him later. So I left the room.

I walked in the music room, everyone staring at me. I just took my seat, and ignored them. I didn't want everyone to know I was late because I just fought a doll. That would be bad for me and my reputation. With the little reputation that I do have. Getting distracted, I didn't realize someone was calling my name.

"Hey, Cody. Cody?" Woody waved his arm in my face.

"Huh? What?" I shouted. Everyone turned around and looked at me. "What happened?" I asked.

"You spaced out." Woody responded.

"Oh."

"So, about that song?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you gonna finish it?"

'No."

"Why not?"

"It's too inappropriate."

"So? Who cares?"

"I do!" Everyone turned around again. "Seriously, people! Mind your own business!" I yelled.

"Come on? Just finish it!" Woody yelled. Now everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, Cody. Just finish it so he'll stop talking! It's ticking me off!" Someone called out.

"Hell no." I whispered.

At the end of class, Woody followed me out of the classroom, STILL bugging me. I was pissed at this point. No, pissed wasn't the word. More like infuriated, exasperated, enraged, set off, or horrified...that song reminded me of Chucky. I could just see him handcuffing me to my bed, with a chainsaw in his plastic hands, threatening me if I didn't finish it. Actually that's what it was about this morning. He just wouldn't let me. Asshole. And then I come to class where Woody and everyone else is begging me. I swear. It feels like someone is out to get me. That was until I saw a dark blue jumper suit laying on the floor, across the hall. That reminded me of another horror movie I used to watch with Zack. What was that movie? Oh, it was Halloween. That jumper looked exactly like the one Michael Myers wore in the movie. I wasn't about to get myself tangled into another one of those serial killers string of murders. Nope, it won't be me. No matter how much I don't want to believe in Michael Myers, a well-alive Chucky almost slit my throat. I didn't want to scare myself as much as I did before. I just headed back to my cabin. Well, started to...

"Hey, Cody. What was with that back in class?" Zack walked up behind me.

"Nothing." I answered him, and unlocked my door. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"No really what?" I had my back turned to him for a minute, his hand still on my shoulder. I turned around and faced him.

"It's crazy..." I started to say.

"Oh!" Zack laughed. "I know all about crazy. Just tell me."

"You won't believe me." I said and sighed.

"Of course I will. Just tell me."

"Chucky."

"Yeah?"

"It's stupid." I said. I walked in my room before he could say anything else, and I slammed the door in his face. Just a second later he was banging on my door, begging me to come in. I finally did open the door.

"Seriously? Just tell me what happened!" Zack yelled, and walked right in. I didn't answer him but I started walking around the room.

"What are you doing?" He gave me a confused look.

"Looking." I said, and continued to walk around the room, scoping for it.

"Looking for what?" He asked.

"Chucky." Zack frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so that's what this is about! You're still looking for that damned doll!" He shouted. A little too loud.

"Oh no. I found him!" I yelled back. "He attacked me earlier." Zack was laughing.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me! Just get out of my room!"

"Yeah, but dolls don't attack people! You ARE crazy!"

"I am, but it doesn't mean it DIDN'T happen! I can't believe I ever talk to you." I said, and started pushing him out. Zack just opened his mouth wide. I started to attack him with words, until I realized he wasn't looking at me. I looked behind me, and there he was. Chucky came out of the bathroom with a knife in his hands. The SAME knife I threw out the porthole earlier!

"OH MY GOD." Was all Zack said before he ran for the hills. I quickly walked out the door and slammed it. The jumper wasn't there anymore. Chucky wasn't the only killer on deck. I have to tell someone.


	10. Please Believe Me When I Say

Chapter 8

I don't know what to do right now. I have a killer that's chasing me, and another that's on the loose somewhere on the ship. For all I know, he could've killed people already. I've asked around, a lot of people on the Sky Deck, if they've seen anyone that looked suspicious, all of them said no. Except for one person that insisted I looked suspicious for asking around. Turns out he was just a loon, who had gotten on board without anyone knowing. He couldn't be one of the killers though. He was too stupid and drunk. I couldn't convince my brother before that there were such things as Michael Myers and Chucky being real, until he saw Chucky approaching us. But I haven't been able to find him since he took off 2 hours ago. God, for all I know he could've been murdered. I would think my brother would be smart enough not to get himself killed, and put up a fight. But, who knows?

"Mr. Moseby?" I called out his name.

"Yes, Cody?" He didn't look up, but he recognized my voice.

"Have you see anyone suspicious recently?" I walked up to his counter. Now he looked up.

"You mean like your brother pulling pranks?"

"No. But have you seen him?"

"No. Which I find odd. He must be in his cabin."

"No. He's not. I can't find him."

"He'll show up. He's probably pigging out somewhere."

"Maybe. But that's not why I'm here. I just want to know, besides my brother, have you seen anyone suspicious? And I don't mean like anyone pulling pranks. I'm talking something serious here. Anyone come out of the elevator with knives?" I asked. Now Moseby looked shocked.

"No. Cody, I don't know what you're talking about. I would've seen someone come out of the elevator. Especially...with a knife."

"Really? 'Cause I found a blue jumper suit across the hallway from Ms. Tuttweiler's class..."

"Cody, what are you hinting at?"

"I'm saying there's a serial killer on board! And I don't just mean one. I mean like TWO!" I yelled really loud. The whole ship fell silent. Mr. Moseby jerked me aside.

"Cody. You going around hinting there's a serial killer on board, you're the one that's gonna be looking suspicious. And until you can show me evidence, you need to drop this NOW!" Mr. Moseby whispered to me. I was completely terrified. I don't know what to do. Even Mr. Moseby won't believe me. I have to get evidence. I have to tell everyone that we're all in danger. And Bailey is the first one I need to see.

"You know what! I don't know what you're talking about." I heard Bailey say as I walked up towards her cabin. Apparently, she was yelling at someone on her cellphone. Probably London. She continued yelling, so I just listened for a minute.

"No, London. I don't know what happened to your dress." I just snickered, silently.

"No I didn't throw the freakin' thing in the ocean! Go accuse someone else. I have to go." Bailey slammed her phone down. She opened the door. She heard me laughing.

"Oh, sorry. What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, since you were laughing, I assume you heard." She smiled.

"Yeah, about that. I have to tell you something." I said, getting serious.

"Ok."

"And I'm gonna need your undivided attention."

"Yeah, you have my undivided attention. What's this about?" I couldn't help but fall into her beautiful blue eyes. Now I'm thinking that line should've been hers. Then I quickly snapped out of it.

"Have you seen anything suspicious recently?"

"Not in particular. Why?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but that doesn't matter anymore. There's two serial killers on deck, as far as I know. And you know, one has been staying in my room." She looked absolutely stunned at this point. I could understand.

"Chucky." We both said at the same time. "And I saw a blue jumper suit across from Tuttweiler's classroom."

"I know. I did too." Now I was the one who was stunned. I wonder why she didn't tell me. Well, there's time for that later. At least I knew she was seeing the same thing as I was. Well, we're both smart. Everyone else just wasn't LOOKING for anything suspicious. Even after I screamed out that there were serial killers.

"We have to look for them. I can't risk anyone getting killed." I took her hand. "That and I still haven't proved to Mr. Moseby that Chucky is real, and that I saw Michael Myers's jumper."

"Ok. Then let's go." She agreed. We walked hand in hand up to the Sky Deck. We saw Zack yelling at someone. When we got closer, we noticed it was Woody. Apparently, Zack was telling him about when Chucky approached us with a knife. He wasn't buying it. But he believes in Mermaids. Wow. I guess I can sort've understand. How can anyone picture a doll coming to life or a serial killer coming out of a movie?

"He's right." Woody looked at me. "Chucky really DID approach us. He approached me twice.

"Just because you're Cody, and you're the smartest, doesn't mean I'm gonna believe you after saying that. Both of you." Woody looked back and forth from me and Zack.

"But it's TRUE." Bailey said.

"Really?" He asked. He still didn't seem convinced.

"YES." We all said. Woody just stood there for a minute, taking it all in.

"Would you believe me if I say I saw Michael Myers?" I asked him. Now Zack looked at me, shell-shocked.

"You never mentioned Michael Myers!" Zack shouted.

"Wait, you saw Michael Myers?" Woody asked me.

"No, but I saw his jumper after we came out of Music class. And then after I came out of my cabin like 2 minutes later, it was gone. Is it safe to say I believe he's on board?"

"How do we know you're not making this up?" Woody got all smart. Zack nodded and crossed his arms.

"Because I saw it too." Bailey stepped in. I looked at her.

"Yeah, and Zack you saw Chucky. He had a knife in his hands! And that wasn't the only time! I told you, he attacked me this morning! Isn't that proof enough Michael Myers is on board?" I gave him a look. He looked like he wanted to give me an attitude, but he didn't.

"Yeah I guess...Yeah, I believe you." Zack said. Woody gave him a face.

"Well you actually believed in mermaids!" Zack shot back.

"Oh, yeah." Woody agreed.

"I wouldn't be lying to you about this! I'm serious! We have to notify everyone." I said. I was getting scared. It even showed. Bailey squeezed my hand, ensuring me it would be okay. And we would be okay if we can get everyone off board as soon as possible.

"Ok. Come on. We have to find proof!" Woody said. We all nodded and ran.


	11. I Don't Believe This

**A/N: From the title of this chapter, you can probably guess what's gonna happen. Enjoy! xD**

Chapter 9

Well we looked around. All over the ship. NOBODY knew what we were talking about! At this point, I was starting to lose confidence in myself. Like maybe I was making this whole thing up. Maybe I never saw Chucky. Maybe I never saw Michael's jumper suit. Maybe...I just conned my friends into believing what I was. But I couldn't have been. I don't think anyone would lie to their friends about being seconds, minutes, or hours away from death. Or...maybe I was dreaming. But I wasn't. The serial killers disappeared. That's what happened. They jumped ship. They became pussies after I ran away from Chucky. But then again, I never actually SAW Michael Myers. Speaking of saw...

"Hey, you guys!" Some stranger ran up to us.

"Yeah, what's up?" Zack asked.

"I saw you asking people if they saw anything suspicious."

"Yeah, did YOU?" Zack asked.

"Yes! I saw SAW!" Dead silence.

"You mean the killer SAW?" Woody asked.

"Yes! He was on a trike back there. People weren't running away, but laughing. They just thought it was some guy dressed up as him. That's what I thought until you said something about Michael Myers and Chucky. Then I thought, wait a minute..."

"HOLY CRAP! More killers on ship! What is this? The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" I asked. Just then, I saw Leatherface. Wow, how ironic. I screamed. Once they realized who I was looking at, they screamed too. All eyes were on us, and they saw who we were looking at and we all ran.

"No. I think this is more like 'The Killer Compilation'!" Zack yelled. We all ran after we heard the chainsaw.

**1 AGONIZING HOUR LATER...**

People were still running off the ship. Yes! That's how big the freakin' ship is! It seems as if it's almost as big as the Titanic! We couldn't get off because everybody was tripping us. We ended up just getting huddled into one cabin together. And that was mine. I wonder if Chucky was in here. We looked around everywhere, but no. So we were safe for now. I just made sure to double bolt the door, which I couldn't do because there wasn't a double bolt lock, and I made sure the porthole was locked. So we should be fine for awhile.

"I wonder where London is. I haven't seen her since we had that huge fight." Bailey said. And we all sat down.

"You didn't see her. You were on your cellphone." I said, kind of confused.

"Oh, that's right. Well I haven't seen her since this morning then. I hope she's okay." She looked kind of frightened. I think we all were at this point.

"Yeah. She'll probably be okay. I mean she can sure throw a punch. Remember at the Tipton, with Esteban and Arwin?" I asked. Bailey and Woody had no idea what I was talking about, but Zack agreed.

We all just sat in silence for a little while. We didn't want to get killed.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

There was a knock on our door. I was afraid to open it. But yet again, I think Michael would've just knocked our door down. Or cut through it with his knife.

"It's me Moseby. Open up!" I sighed and got up and opened the door. Once he came in, I shut the door real quick, and locked it again. We all sat back down.

"I believe you now." Moseby was scared and panting hard.

"Yeah. I'm sure everybody does." I said.

"I wonder if they're still on here." I shrugged. "And where's London?"

"We don't know. We were just talking about that." I said.

"Oh man. Her father's not gonna be happy about this." He said.

"Nope." I said. "Did the shop dock? Oh, nevermind. It did otherwise people wouldn't have gotten off-board."

"Where are we docked?" Zack asked.

"Haddonfield." Moseby responded. He didn't seem the slightest bit curious. He just had his head bowed down to his lap. We all just had our mouths gaped.

"HADDONFIELD!" I shouted. "You mean as in Haddonfield, Illinois?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Moseby asked.

"That's where Michael Myers resides! And since he wasn't on board before, he will be now!" I shouted.


End file.
